


Maybe You'll Find Love When Taking Care of a Silver-haired Child

by Sakuragane_San



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, crosspost, most everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakuragane_San/pseuds/Sakuragane_San
Summary: First two chapters are rewrites, rest will be mine.What happens when an invention goes awry and you switch places with your younger self? Gintoki was the guinea pig and ended up switching places with his younger self from before he met Shouyou-sensei. What will the people around him do? What will Hijikata and the Shinsengumi do? Will things ever go back to normal? Purely platonic.





	1. The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from ff . net, original creator, xXferessa-TanxX, last updated back in 2014. So I decided to rewrite it and continue it. I hope you'll enjoy it. Also cross posted on ff . net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently stuck on my other story, so this is the byproduct of me reading other stuff to get myself unstuck. Nonetheless, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Idea taken from FFN, Xxferessa-TanXx. Sadly, Gintama ain’t mine. It’s the gorilla’s.

 **A/N:** The first two chapters are rewrites, credits to Xxferessa-TanXx. The rest will be mine.

* * *

. . .  


Today was another hot day in Kabukichou, everyone preferring to lock themselves in with the air-con on full blast. Unfortunately for our lazy protagonist, it was kinda impossible. The electric bill, the way overdue rent, the water bill, and the various debts to various people. Today, he got to work in the heat with Gengai!

 _Why does Shinpachi get to go with his sister to a family wedding with lots of free food? Why does Kagura get to play with the princess with cool air blowing everywhere? Why did those two brats leave poor Gin-san all alone with a stinky old man in this heat?_ “Whyyyy?!?!?!?” screamed Gintoki.

“Oi, Ginnoji, hurry up and move your lazy butt, there’s still lots of work to do,” said Gengai from across his workshop.

“Ok, ok, I get it, now shut up, will ya? What’s with all these useless pieces of junk you’ve got here? And what’s is this thing?” asked Gintoki pointing to a weird mash-up of different robot parts stuck randomly together. On it was a very suspicious red button, and it was basically telling everyone to ‘ _push me, push me!_ ’ And Gintoki fell for it. Within a moment’s time, soy sauce came spurting out of an opening somewhere near its head. “WHY THE HELL IS IT SOY SAUCE??? HOW BIG OF A SOY SAUCE FAN ARE YOU????” screamed Gintoki, thoroughly done ever since soy sauce came out of a toothpick.*

“Hn! You young’uns don’t understand anything,” replied Gengai while fiddling with another piece of junk. “What do you mean piece of junk? This is not junk! Even though it’s pretty much useless.”

“Ha! You admitted it just now, you said it was useless yourself!” accused Gintoki, pointing fingers at the old inventor. “So what does this do anyway?”

“Hahaha! I knew you were going to ask me that question. This piece of metal can rejuvenate oneself and make one young again! It works practically the same way a time machine does, it reverses the ageing process of the human body. It’s my pride and joy. It’s still in beta though, therefore give it a try Ginnoji, and let’s see what happens,” said Gangai, pen and paper already in hands to take notes.

“Why do I have to be your guinea pig? Can’t you get someone else? Are you sure it’s absolutely safe? I won’t get killed?” whined Gintoki, preparing to make a dash for it.

“No whining! Haven’t you forgotten who fixed your piece of trash?” countered Gengai.

“My scooter ain’t a piece of trash! Most of the time you use it as another guinea pig for your absurd inventions that end up combusting with me on it. Which means I end up spending two or more months in the hospital with burns everywhere!” retorted Gin.

“At least make yourself useful for once you good for nothing.”

“I don’t wanna hear that from you, you shitty old man. Fine, I’ll do it, just don’t blame me if Edo goes in flames. It’s all your fault, got it?” with that Gintoki pressed another button, a green one this time.

Suddenly, smoke started billowing everywhere like you see in movies when someone ‘transforms’. Soon the smoke cleared and another silver-haired boy took Gin’s place.

“Oii, Gintoki… are you alive? Is that you, Ginnoji? Did it work? Did I kill him?” asked Gengai, starting to worry. Who knows what will happen to him if he accidentally killed the sweet freak. Even though the two kids that hang around him always badmouthed him, he knew deep down how much they cared for him and how far they are willing to go for him, a worthless nearly diabetic boss. Even Gengai himself was saved by him, he wouldn’t want to accidentally kill him.

The boy who appeared had a head full of unruly white hair that had been dirtied by dried blood and dirt, he wore an old yukata that was slightly too big for him, in his hands he clutched a bloodied katana, and his eyes, though they were still a dark maroon, weren’t lazy and guarded, instead, they were full of fear and raw emotions.

“Gintoki? Who’s… that?” the boy asked so softly, as if he never talked before.

 _Ohhh… I’m screwed…_ thought Gengai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter should be up soon as I only have to rewrite it.
> 
>  **Edit:** (2019/05/05) I never did point out what that asterisk stood for, did I? It's from an episode in the Tama Quest Arc.


	2. Everything Slipped Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids find out, Gintoki slips away during the chaos, and Gengai needs to explain what the hell happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm downgrading Gintoki too much. I'm pretty sure he never cared where he was and wasn't that fearful of others.

“Gintoki? Who’s… that?” asked the boy so softly as if he never talked before.

 _Ohhh… I’m screwed…_ thought Gengai.

“And where… is this… place? Who... are you?” whispered the boy, tightly gripping his sword closer to his body.

“You are in Edo, and the war is over. So will you put down that sword?” asked Gengai, trying to ease his way over the young boy.

Without warning, Gintoki slipped out the sword and swung it at the old mechanic. Barely avoiding the blade, Gengai also noticed that the young Gintoki had eyes that usually only battle-hardened warriors have, to live another day no matter the cost. Grabbing a nearby control, the mechanic got one of his robots to hold the kid in place.

“Hahaha, how is it? Can’t move now, can you?” bragged Gengai, momentarily forgetting who he was facing at the moment.

Letting the sword fall from his right hand, Gintoki caught it with his left hand, made a quick turn and sliced through the unlucky robot in half. None too soon, both parts of the robot exploded, displaying an amazing show of fireworks. That was when Shinpachi and Kagura showed up.

“Nooo!!! Why did you do that!?!?!” cried Gengai, collapsing on the floor in grief.

“Hello Gengai-san, is Gin-san here? If you’re busy we can go somewhere to look for him. And here I am, thinking Gin-san is lonely, hahaha…” Shinpachi quickly deflated like a balloon that was popped by a sadist. (Namely, Sougo)

“Woah! Is that test fireworks for the upcoming festival? Will you make more? Can I set off some? And where is Gin-chan? Who’s that kid that looks a lot like Gin-chan uh huh?” Kagura came bouncing in the workshop.

“Hahaha, don’t say that Kagura-chan, wait, you’re actually right. That kid does look a lot like Gin-san, rather, it’d be more correct to say this is mini Gin-san. Wait, WHAAAAT?????? Gengai-san, can you please explain this to us,” prompted Shinpachi with a somewhat confused look on his face.

Taking advantage of the confusion, the silver-haired boy dashed out of the workshop and started running away, away from Karakuri Dou(Machine/ Robots Hall). Because Karakuri Dou was located quite a whiles from the heart of Kabukichou, no one has yet to spot the kid.

“Ah! Quick! Go after the kid before he disappears! Too late, let’s hope he doesn’t run in trouble. Oh,” said Gengai, noticing the blank stares he was receiving at the moment. “Uhh… the kid’s… Gintoki… yeah…” Gengai trailed off.

Silence filled the area for a brief second, then screaming started.

“Wait, WHAAAT?????? THAT KID IS GIN-SAAN???? HOW???? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN WE WERE GONE FOR JUST A WEEK???” screeched Shinpachi running around looking for nothing in particular.

“UUWAA!!!! IT’S CHIBI GIN-CHAN!!!! We’ll get to have more fun!!!” Kagura, on the other hand, was happy that she got a ‘younger brother’.

* * *

By now, people have started to take notice of the odd little boy carrying a sword running around the outskirts of Kabukichou. Even if they found it odd. They paid no mind to it, after all, this was Kabukichou, the place where those on the bottom usually were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up spending all my time on my projects, and it was due today, so I finally got it done! (Both my projects and this chapter) I think the third chapter will be up before July hits. Be happy : )


	3. The Corpse-Eating Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually made it before July. Thanks for the kudos and comments, they really make my day.

* * *

**At Shinsengumi's**

* * *

"Whaddya mean there's a kid that looks like the good-for-nothing waste of space guy in Kabukichou?" growled Hijikata.

_Could the day go any worse? It was bad enough when there was a badminton tournament going on today. Plus, Sougo was particularly 'active' today. No, not 'active' as in patrolling the streets, it would be great if he did that. It was 'active' in assassinating a certain person. Goodness, I already dodged around 30 attempts. Usually, it started with a rocket in the morning and up to ten in the day, finishing the day with a 'good night' mine in my futon._

"Yes! Apparently, it's the talk of the town now. A dirty white perm, blood-red eyes, a somewhat dead look, and here's the most important thing, the kid's carrying a katana!" finished Yamazaki, ready to flee for his life at any moment. 

"...tell me everything, don't you dare leave anything out, you know about this ... kid, then keep watch over him," ordered Hijikata. 

. . . 

◯ Month ❀ Day

Ahh... it really is Danna. But why is he so small? And where is the actual, full-size Danna? Whoops, almost lost track of him, gotta hurry. Oh yeah, the anpan is actually pretty good, next time I've got to go back to that place for anpan the next time I have a stakeout. I really should hurry... Ack! He spotted me! That's it for now. Oh... he's coming over here, what do I do? This is bad... he's emitting the same kind of aura I usually sense on Fukuchou... I might really die at the hands of a kid Danna. If I do, please bury me with my racket and birdies. Inoue can have my spare racket. I leave my secret stash of anpan to Tama. AAHHHHH!!!!!! 

. . . 

"What the hell is this, an essay? A confession? A will??" snapped the chain-smoker, multiple tick marks decorating his head.   
"Where is the useless spy, anyway? Sougo, go check up on Yamazaki on how he's doing. While you're at it, take a look if he's still the sweet freak. If he is, bring him here, if not, bring him here anyway," said Hijikata. "And do it within two hours, 2 hours. Now scram!" 

"OK... I got it, within two hours, right? Here, some mayonnaise for your hard work."

 Saying so, Sougo casually tossed a bottle to Hijikata and disappeared into one of his numerous hiding spots. Suddenly, a boom could be heard, followed by the telltale scream of "SOUGOO~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

* * *

**Back to the Yorozuya kids**

* * *

. . .

"Where could Gin-san have gone? Should we ask the Shinsengumi for help? What do you think, Kagura-chan? huffed Shinpachi, having lazed around too much during his vacation.

"Patsuan~ you're outta shape uh huh. What are we gonna do if the old hag catches you because you weren't fast enough to escape from paying the rent? We are so not asking that sadist for help. Oh, that's it! Let's go ask Tama-san for help! We can also ask Zura!" suggested Kagura, happily chewing on her piece of sukonbu.

Agreeing on what to do, the two set off for Otose's bar.

"Yo! What's up, old hag? Have you seen a mini Gin-chan around here?" asked Kagura, ever so cheerful.

"Who's an 'old hag'? And if you're talking about a kid running around with a sword, then yeah, Tama said she spotted one with her thermal sensor. I told her not to worry, should I have her check where he may be right now?" retorted Otose, taking another drag from her cigarette. 

"Right, so Tama-san, can you tell us where Gin-san... where the kid may be right now?" seeing as Kagura couldn't be bothered to say it, Shinpachi did.

"Yes, I shall try," replied Tama her robotic voice.

Everyone was as silent as he/she can get while Tama calculated the young boy's whereabouts. If you concentrated hard enough, you could hear the whirring of the gears in her head, spinning and generating millions of possible ideas.

"The kid should be somewhere near the Shinsengumi barracks. If not, I believe he will be at the Terminal," was what Tama came up with after two minutes of high-speed computation.

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to pay the gorilla and the others a visit. Kagura," sighed Shinpachi, already fearing what will be of Edo when the two monsters see each other. There was a third one on the loose.

"Hmph! It's only for Gin-chan uh huh. Let's go, the quicker we check if he's there or not the quicker we can go someplace else," scoffed Kagura. 

* * *

_Who was 'Gin-san'? Is it me? I'm pretty sure I'm called a demon. A corpse eating demon. I don't eat corpses. I take their supplies. Why am I in an unfamiliar place? Am I safe? They were quite innocent, not drenched in blood like I am. It feels like there's a couple of people on my tail. Guess it's time to take them out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm off for a 2 month vacation in a week! I'll keep writing, but I don't know when I'll have access to the Internet. Don't be afraid to leave suggestions, I use them as inspirations for the next chapter! Be happy : )


	4. Katsuraaa (ft. Elizabeth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki bumps into Katsura. The notorious terrorist also shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:**  I totally didn't make it before school starts. Ah welp. Do keep in mind this was written under the influences of  _Hetalia_  and while I was listening to random super angsty songs. Like  _Self-inflicted Achromatic_. and _Hetaloids_. Oh and,  _Paradichlorobenzene_  and  _Antichlorobenzene_. Enjoy~

 

Wandering the streets after taking out the latest group of people on his tail, no, there was no hostile intent, so they didn't die, not yet.

Even though it was high noon, he attracted practically no attention. Not watching the road, the young boy bumped into a monk-wanna-be-terrorist. By his side was an old man in a penguin suit, who immediately raised a sign that read 'Don't give me away so quickly'. Of course, this is for the sake of the readers, not the boy with his sword out and pointing it at his companion.

"Calm down! Are you lost? Do you know where your parents are? Do you know where you live? But first, stop pointing that at me, 'kay?" said Zura going full-blown 'monk mode'. After all, one's got to keep up the facades in others' presence.

"Are you... you won't... kill me?" questioned young Gintoki, looking warily at the person he bumped into. That guy also had a sword by his side. Stay alert.

"And why would I kill you?" Slightly shocked a child would be aware of the harsh reality.

"Because it's... war?" replied the child uncertainly.

"Oh...kay... Then what's your name?" said the man.

"I... don't know. I'm called a Demon, if that's how you want to call me. What should I call you?" His sentences becoming more fluid.

"...Zura" was the answer after he had pondered about it for a while.

During the conversation, Gintoki had sheathed his sword and appeared to be more or less off guard. How the truth couldn't be any further from it.

* * *

"Katsuraaa! This time you're not getting away for sure! And leave that child alone! We can't have you corrupting another child with your ways!"

"And the Shinsengumi shows up to save the helpless child from the clutches of the notorious terrorist, The Runaway Kotarou! More action after this round of advertisements. See you soon!"

"Oh look, it's Danna!"

"Yamazaki, will you shut up? Sougo's the one who's supposed to find the kid, not you. Speaking of which, (cue to cover your ears) SOOOUUUGOOO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FIND THE KID AND BRING HIM BACK TO THE BARRACKS?! DID YOU NOT DO IT?!" yelled Hijikata, a couple of veins decorating his forehead.

"Ah. Whoops," replied Okita, deadpan as ever. The only shocking thing was, the First Division Captain was injured and currently aiming at the Vice Chief with his bazooka. OK, maybe not so shocking, but he was covered from head to toe in bandages.

"I may have underestimated Danna a bit."

A collective gasp came from the rest of the Shinsengumi members minus Yamazaki.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Okita-taichou is so heavily injured! By a child no less!"

"Shut it, before I make the whole lot of you commit seppuku. Yamazaki, you too."

"Eh?! Why me too? I even refrained from joining in! And um, both the kid and Katsura ran away, y'know?" Yamazaki was seriously regretting his decision to come along and catch Katsura. He just wanted to spy on people and stay unnoticed when the time calls for it. Like now.

"Fine, Yamazaki, you're committing seppuku 50 times over, whether you like it or not. The rest are free to go. Thank you, Yamazaki, for you honourable sacrifice."

"Eeh?! Why?! And guys, quit cheering! Seriously, why?! It's not fair, life's not fair!" Sorry, Life just ain't fair.

While the group of rowdy country police bickered, the terrorist and the child demon slipped away into one of the numerous alleyways. Not long after shaking the cops off their tail, someone else was on their tail. Who? The most notorious terrorist of course.

* * *

"Yo... Gintoki... I wonder what happened to you... and do you still possess the same skills I've seen you have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:**  I mean it. Send me ideas, suggestions, whatever you think you'd like in the story. I have absolutely no idea as to why I even adopted this in the first place.
> 
>  
> 
> **Date published: 2018/09/14 (YYYY/MM/DD)**


End file.
